Two Knights and a Mission
by Magic Pyro Anabeil
Summary: Kent and Sain of Lyndis's Legions are sent out on a simple mission, but when the elements turn against them, how will they handle it? Quite comfortably, actually. KS [Discontinued] Being rewritten as Unusual Happenings
1. Chapter 1: The Usual Wake Up Call

Chapter 1- The Usual Wake-Up Call

My first story! It will have Shonen-ai (MalexMale romance) So if that makes you squeamish, then… click the pretty green arrow pointing left at the top of your screen. There you go, good job.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem equals not mine. If it was, there would be a lot more romance, a lot less fighting, no plot whatsoever… and a lot of the male characters would marry. XD So… whoever owns Fire Emblem, don't give it to me, 'kay? Thanksies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"MATTHEW!"

The loud cry rang through the dense trees, and woke up everyone and everything within a 50-mile radius. Audible groans were heard throughout the camp soon after, and the source of the disturbance was quickly discovered.

Yes, with Matthew and Guy around, there really was no need for alarm clocks.

This is how most of Lyndis's Legions wake up in the morning. The same was true for our favorite green-clad, brown-haired paladin.

Sain grumbled, slowly waking up. What on earth…?

He realized what happened as he heard Guy cry again, "MATTHEW! Matthew, GET BACK HERE!"

Sain would've found this amusing, if it hadn't been the cause of his brutal awakening.

He closed his eyes again. Oh, what he would give for some peace and quiet…. Why, oh why did he have to stay up so late flirting with Lady Priscilla? He was definitely beginning to regret it.

A brown head appeared inside his tent. He moved silently over to Sain's bedroll, going unnoticed by the green clad paladin. Wil, the archer, snickered silently. He creeped closer to Sain, put two fingers to his lips…

…And whistled loudly into Sain's ear.

"AAARGH!" Sain cried, sitting strait up in his bedroll.

"Good morning, Sain!" Wil chirped, happily.

Sain threw his pillow at him.

Wil sighed. He'd have to go find Kent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

15 minutes later, after Kent had successfully woken up Sain, a meeting was called in the Tactician's tent to plan out the strategy for the day.

"There are a few Anima Magic-users toward the southeast… Kent, Sain, you two have a strong defense, and you can move relatively fast… I want you two to go take care of them." The Tactician, Ana, gave them a steady glare, daring them to contradict her.

"Yes, Lady Tactician." Kent nodded, and elbowed Sain in the stomach.

"Ouch! Kent, that HURT… Er… Yeh… Yes, Lady Ana." He still wasn't fully awake yet; he hadn't resumed his daily routine of flirting.

Kent sighed. This would be a long day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the pair saddled-up their horses and gathered supplies, Kent noticed the usual activity going on around camp. Guy had succeeded in tracking down Matthew and getting back whatever he had stolen, and was stomping back to his tent. Matthew was sitting in the highest branches of a tree, grinning. Wil and Rath were supposedly chatting with Legualt and Heath. In reality, I suppose, Wil, Legualt and Heath were chatting. Rath was, as usual, silent, his only contributions to the conversation being the occasional "…" and a glare toward Legualt, as he made his normal routine of perverted jokes.

Serra was, as usual, annoying Erk. Lucius, as usual, was trying to find Raven, who, as usual, was trying to find Lucius. Canas was silently reading his Flux tome, and Lyn was in another heated argument with Hector. Florina was trying her very best to stop the argument, which, knowing her, was only the occasional squeak, stutter, and "Uh, Lyn…"

Eliwood was behind Hector, also trying to break up the fight, but with just about as much luck as Florina.

Nino was off with Rebecca, doing Elimine-knows-what, and Marcus and Lowen were off in the kitchen tent. **(1)**

The rest of the camp were in their tents, wondering around camp, sparring, or doing whatever else there was to do at the time.

As Kent turned his attention back to the task at hand, he noticed Sain staring oddly at him. He felt himself flush, and noticed a small warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly felt breathless and nervous. What in Caelin was going on! He snapped at Sain, with more sharpness in his voice than he had originally intended, "What is it? It's time to get to work!" And marched off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sain sighed. His partner had been acting odd like this all too often lately.

He didn't want Kent to feel uncomfortable around him, but he couldn't help but stare… he…

Sain blinked. He what? He couldn't _love_ Kent. _No, of course not!_ He thought, with a small laugh. I'm simply… worried for him. Yes, that's it. Now, to finish preparations…

Then, he paused. Kent had always been better at that. He remembered everything, from the smallest detail to the biggest necessity…_ I wonder if that's something I admire about him, or hate about him? _Sain thought. He decided that it was better left the way it was.

He looked over at Kent's horse, and sighed once again. Kent was an excellent rider, and an excellent fighter as well, but he had never been good at saddling his horse.

Re-adjusting the strap under the horse's belly, he patted her neck. Never had his partner been good at this, not even at the knight's training school, under the strict nose of Lord Wallace. And there was most definitely something to say for that.

Sain mounted his horse and rode slowly across camp. Kent would catch up… Eventually. Riding through camp across the rocky ground, not paying attention to where he was headed, he nearly ran into Canas, or Canas nearly ran into him. He was reading and walking again.

After a brief apology, he continued across camp. He heard Guy's shrieks, presumably aimed at Matthew, and Nino and Wil's giggling as they chatted enthusiastically about Rath. Erk had managed to escape Serra, and was trailing after Canas, asking one question after the other. Canas seemed happy to answer his constant questioning.

Sain sighed. If only his mind could be thinking the same routine thoughts, about women and who he would charm next. But lately, he hadn't been flirting near as much, finding it a little useless, preferring to direct his energy into pestering Kent. Aaah, Kent… his boon companion, as he had called him many a time. _What am I to do with you, Kent?_ He thought. _You have no experience with women; you seem almost reluctant to gain that experience…_

A thought flitted across the back of his mind: _I'm glad…_ Then, he paused to register the thought. "What?" He suddenly exclaimed, wondering what his subconscious self meant. He shook his head, as if to clear the thought, and focused on the road ahead of him. _I am going to spend the next few hours with Kent… **alone…**_

He sat up, stalk-strait, in the saddle. _Okay, now I've gone WAY too far!_

He scolded himself, and continued riding. He would have to be careful what he thought about in the near future.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**(1)** Hey, IS there a kitchen tent? Ahhhh… don't mind me… --scuttles off into a corner--

Heheh, like it? –twitch-- A poor attempt at a chapter ending thingy, but… Heheh… bite me. I'll bite back. Grrrrr.

Please review; it will make me get the next chapter up faster!Please? I want to know what you have to say about my lame stab at a story… I will post the second chapter very, very, VERY soon, because I have it halfway done already. And once again, I really appreciate reviews and such! I would love you forever! And if you have ideas for plot twists, or ideas for other stories, just let me know!

Pyro: --pokes Sain--Tell them.

Sain: No.

Kent: Do it, Sain.

Sain: Fine. The next chapter will have more shonen-ai than this one --cough cough OBVIUOSLY-- and well, if you were squirmy at this chapter, then uhh…. Either get over it, or stop reading? I mean, after all, it IS a romance story…

Kent: --grins--

Sain: Victory! –huggles Kent-

Kent: Uhhh… Sain?

Pyro: You know you like it. Anywhoo, I will update this in like a week, probably less, maybe even tomorrow, if I feel motivated.

Sain: Suuuure you will…

Pyro: --smacks Sain--Anyways, please review, I will love you forever!

Kent: --sigh--Just review, it'll shut her up.


	2. Chapter 2: Considerations and Clouds

Chapter 2- Considerations

Uhhh… I apologize for the slight OOCness in the last chapter… Wil acted like a demon, Rath acted like Jaffar, and I think I got Sain and Kent right, for the most part…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I appreciate those reviews; it's the only thing that keeps me going until 2 in the morning!

Kent will be a bit OOC in this chapter, mainly because he's too flustered in this chapter to think in his grand-all-rule-abiding-ness attitude. Muahaha. Now start reading.

Disclaimer: Why do we even need these? We're on Duhhh.

But, because I don't want a horde of lawyers chasing me down with sporks, I shall force Wil to say the disclaimer for me, because I luff him and he's far too cute for his own good. Bwahaha.

Will: So… what do I say?

Pyro: --tackleglomps--Wil! My bishi!

Wil: Uhhhh… gack… RATH!

Pyro: --glares--

Wil: Okay, okay, Pyro owns nothing. Except herself. And the plot idea thing. But me and Rath and Kent and Sain and all these peoples don't belong to her. In fact, she doesn't even _know_ who we belong to. --starts into a long rant--

Pyro: Okay, start the story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kent marched off in the opposite direction of Sain, not knowing where he was going, and neither caring. He just wanted to get away from Sain, and that odd feeling. He had never felt that way before. He felt like he was going to be sick. "What in Elimine's name was that!" He asked himself, as soon as his heart rate had returned to normal. To be completely honest with himself, he had felt a less concentrated version of that feeling a few times around Sain, as well… but it had never been that strong. He could remember the look that Sain had been giving him far too clearly. "Why… what is making me feel this way?"

As he tried to translate his confusing feelings, he heard a shout from the other end of the camp. _I really do need to focus. I'll never get anything done this way…_

Marching back to the tree where their horses were tied-up, he fixed a determined look on his face, the one he always wore for missions like this. He spotted Sain, already mounted, waiting for him across the camp. He mounted, and trotted across the camp, with a sigh. _Let's get this little mission over with._

Sain grinned at him as he approached, and said, "Now that you're acting at least halfway normal, let's get going."

Deciding that it would be wise to ignore this comment, or else dig himself a hole that he wouldn't be able to get out of, he set off at a trot.

"So, where are we going?"

Kent gave his partner a stunned look. Hadn't he listened? Then, he remembered: This was Sain they were talking about. "Sain, you really should listen during the tactician's meetings more often. We're going on a mission to take care of some Anima Magic-users down southeast of here."

"Oh, ok." Sain chirped back at Kent. That was one thing Kent loved about Sain. He trusted his teammates unfailingly.

Wait a minute, what was he thinking? _"One thing he loved about Sain"?_ What was he, a twelve-year-old girl with a crush? He shook his head to clear the thought as soon as it crossed his mind, he didn't need to be thinking about that, not now, at least, when--

"What's with you, anyways?" Sain interrupted his thoughts.

Kent shook his head, and flashed Sain what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Sain. We have to focus."

"Oh, right. That. Yeah. How many are there, anyways? Anima-users, I mean."

"Oh, uh, I think that the tactician said there were about… 3 or 4."

"Why is she sending us so far away from the rest of the group? It's like a 3 hour ride, from camp to their location."

"Who knows? With Lady Ana, you don't ask."

"Why do you call her that? Just call her Ana."

"You have no respect for women." Kent huffed.

"Yes I do, I flirt and compliment them all the time!" Sain replied, indignant.

"That doesn't count." He sighed in reply.

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know… it just doesn't sound like they…" He let his voice trail off, trying to find the words.

"What? They _what_?" Sain seemed a little agitated now.

"Well… It just doesn't seem like they enjoy it as much as you do!" He burst out.

Awkward silence.

"Well, yeah, I know."

Somehow, this silence was more awkward than the last.

"Wh… What?" Kent stumbled over his words, attempting to convert the swirling thoughts flying through his head into words.

"I _know_ that." Sain grinned roguishly.

Kent was about to question him further when Sain said, "So… they should be around here?"

"Uh…w-who?" Kent asked, momentarily distracted, and somewhat dazed.

"The anima users, Kent."

"Oh! Oh, yes, yeah…"

After a few minutes of silence, Sain once again proceeded to confuse Kent. "So, have you ever had one?"**(1)**

"Have I ever had a… what?" Kent asked, getting a bit frustrated with Sain never making sense.

"Oh, sorry. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

And yet again, Kent was stunned.

"Wh… what?"

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"What?"

"Saying that."

"What?"

"You're saying "what" a lot."

"Uhm…"

"Anyways, answer the question."

"Oh, yeah… uhm…" Kent thought about it. Had he? No.

"No."

Sain was silent, an unreadable look on his face.

"Okay."

Kent shook his head, sure that what was left of his sanity was in danger around Sain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After they had ridden for a couple hours, Kent noticed some dark storm clouds to the east. The tactician said that they should stop if it should start to rain. And it looked like it was about to. "Sain, we should stop here."

Sain gave him a questioning look. Spying the storm clouds a second later, he nodded enthusiastically. Kent stifled a laugh. Sain had never liked storms.

Riding into the forest and setting up camp underneath a large tree, Kent and Sain laid out their bedrolls. Kent started a fire while Sain cowered on the ground next to him.

"Kent… Kent, what if it starts thundering?" Sain asked, nervously.

"You'll live." Kent sighed.

After Kent had gotten a fire going, he collapsed on his bedroll. Glancing around their makeshift camp, he noticed that they were next to a clearing. He could faintly hear the sound of water. He got up off of his bedroll, and started walking towards it.

"Sain, I'm going to go look around."

Sain gave him a horrified look, and jumped up to follow him.

Kent couldn't stifle a laugh, and after seeing Sain's glare, he turned it into a muffled snicker.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?" Sain grumbled.

"Yeah, that's why you're following me wherever I go." Kent answered, grinning.

Sain made a face at him, and Kent just rolled his eyes. _Lout._

As they approached the clearing, the sound of water bubbling grew louder and louder. As Kent rounded the corner, he spotted the source.

A ten-foot-wide river.

He strode across the clearing, Sain hurrying to keep up.

"That's odd," Kent murmured. "Ana didn't say anything about this…"

"It's hidden by the trees," Sain reasoned, glancing around. "Farina, Fiora, Florina or Heath wouldn't be able to see or hear this from so far up in the sky…"

Kent nodded, and continued to walk up the side of the riverbank.

"Well, at least we'll have some place to get something to drink," Sain commented dryly.

"Yeah… Look at it, it looks like it's about to overflow any second now!"

Shivering, Kent glanced upwards. It was getting dark, and it was getting cold, as well.

"Let's go back to camp." Kent began to walk back when he heard his partner shout, "Kent, watch out!"

The next thing he knew, he was being attacked by fire in three different directions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Curses!_ Sain thought. _I almost forgot about the anima-mages!_

Kent had managed to jump out of the way of the three attacks, but just barely. Sain quickly drew his sword, and ran at a mage as it appeared out of the dense trees.

"Kent, on your right!"

Sain watched as Kent turned, drew his sword, and attacked the assaulting mage.

Sain quickly disposed of the mage he had been locked in battle with, and took the brief second of rest to whistle loudly in the direction of their camp. **(2)**

Two horses came crashing through the trees, nearly knocking over an opposing mage. Sain quickly jumped on his horse, grabbing his lance out of the holder on the saddle, and threw it with as much strength as he could muster at the moment.

He grimaced as it rammed through the mage, killing it instantly.

Glancing around the clearing for more opponents, he saw that the only one was currently fighting Kent,and was bound to be disposed of any second now. He took the opportunity to wipe off his sword in the grass, and glance nervously at the sky. The clouds had gotten even darker over the past few minutes…

Kent walked over to him, stepping over the body of the now-dead anima mage. "Well, I guess we took care of our mission, but it looks like we won't be going anywhere for a while…" He nodded towards the jet-black clouds gathering towards the east. "I guess we should get back to our camp…"

Sain nodded, and they set off at a trot.

"By the way, Sain, it was smart of you to call our horses over. I wouldn't have thought of it!"

Sain grinned and said, "Well, you looked like you needed a bit of assistance."

Kent rolled his eyes and said, good-naturedly, "You didn't look like you were doing too hot, yourself."

"Aaaah, I'm a good actor."

Kent snorted, and was about to reply when he was suddenly paused. "Hey, Sain… I think I just felt a raindrop."

Sain looked up and, indeed, it had started to rain.

"Well… crap."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sain's saying things that make _much more_ sense in his head than they do out loud again. Don't mind him. He's just a bit crazy.

Well, sure, they'd be tied up and all, but… that wouldn't go well with the storyline, would it? P

Aaah, a sucky excuse for a cliffhanger, but… Whatever. I have, like, zero experience at this. Anyways…

Muahaha! A longer chapter! . The last one was like… only 3 pages on Microsoft Word. --gasps--This one is like… what… 7? Yes, they're getting longer, thankfully. I have another multi-chaptered story on the way. It will be called "Switches". Check out my profile thingy for more info.

I know that I started their "Romantic thoughts" off a little early in the story, (aka, first chapter) but I have never written a KentxSain story, or any Yaoi story before… in fact, I have never written a romance story before. The first romance story I've ever read was one of the Fire Emblem Yaoi stories. Ahahahaha. (Excuses, excuses.) So, please forgive my inexperience. And I plan to write many, many more KentxSain stories, and some RathxWil and MatthewxGuy stories… and hopefully my writing will get better as I go. Hopefully. This is, was, and probably will be, a little bit messy. I appreciate the reviews!

C'mon, click on the little button, you know you want to! I need advice, people!

V


	3. Chapter 3: The Torrent

Two Knights and a Mission 

Aaaah, I always thought that was a lame title. But it sums up the story pretty good, right? Except for the sappy yaoi that is to come. --grins—All you yaoi fangirls (such as myself) will be very happy with this chapter, very happy indeed.

Hmmmm… soooo, how many more chapters shall there be? Two? Three? Only I shall know. Erm… as soon as I decide.

This chapter has more action in it then I had originally planned. No, not THAT kind of action. Pervert. But it does get a bit entertaining toward the end, I'm told.

Disclaimer: These are only here so that the lawyers don't hurt me and my precious Wil. --clings--

Fire Emblem isn't mine. However, I did get a new fish today.

Wil: And HOW does that relate? --pause-- And why am I even here? I'm not in this story _at all_!

Kitty: Ehm… well… that's a bit hard to explain… . ;;

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kent and Sain slowly trudged through the rain, their horses led behind them on foot. They heard the drumming of the rain spattering off their armor, a dull, constant sound.

As the pair rounded the corner and started across the clearing, it began pouring down rain. It rained harder and harder, until they could barely see three feet in front of them. The wind picked up, and the rain fell in white sheets across the sky.

Walking over to their campsite, Sain picked up his soaked bedroll and made a sound of disgust, barely audible above the sound of the crashing rain.

And then, it happened.

They heard the familiar sound of a river, so loud that it was heard above the rain and wind. It almost seemed to be getting closer…

Then, very suddenly, between the trees, they saw an incredible sight: a wall of water, about a neck high, rushing toward them. (1)

"The river…!" Kent gasped.

The river had overflowed, and was flowing right into their campsite.

Sain stood there, frozen. He couldn't believe what he saw. It would have been almost beautiful, if it weren't so terrifying. Sain dropped the waterlogged bedroll he had been holding out of sheer alarm.

Kent, luckily, had kept his head. He grabbed their sack of food and supplies, and grabbed his horse's reigns. Grabbing onto Sain's arm and dragging him away from that spot, he dashed across the ravine, wanting to get as far away from the water as possible.

Sain grabbed his horse as well, and dashed after Kent. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter, anyway; Kent's arm was latched around his.

They dashed across the clearing, searching desperately for a place to get away from the water.

Spying a large, rather flat rock on a raised piece of land that was big enough for both of them, Kent dragged Sain toward it, threw the bags on top of it, and dragged himself up. Turning around, he offered Sain a hand and dragged him up, as well.

Their horses' reigns suddenly flew out of the two Cavaliers' hands, and the horses dashed away, eyes wide with fear. They tore through the trees, their large forms becoming a blur in the rain, and suddenly, they were gone.

Kent cursed. Of course, Fate would have it that they lost their horses, as well.

As if it couldn't get any worse, the whole clearing began to fill with water.

"Kent… why… why is it…?"

Kent whipped a map out of their bags, and searched its content. Eyes widening, he pointed to a spot on the map.

"Sain… we're in a valley!" He cried, above the rain. "And it's filling up with water, and fast!" (2)

Things just got a whole lot worse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sain froze, the words still echoing through his ears. Valley… they were in a valley! They had found the worst place they could be, and somehow managed to get stuck there.

"Kent… what… what will we do?" He asked, his voice pleading.

"Sain, there is nothing we can do. Let's just… make do with what we've got. At least we've still got all of our supplies; now let's go to bed, and hopefully, it will have dried up by morning."

Wishing he was somewhere else, Sain sighed and scooted across the rock and sorted through their pile of things to find his bedroll. Then, he paused. He could have sworn that he brought it; he knew he had. It was always the first thing he packed.

Just then, the orange haired knight noticed a large blue shape in the water. Sighing in a resigned sort of way and tugging on his partner's sleeve, he pointed toward it.

Sain's bedroll was floating along in the water.

"Aaaah, the irony of it all." Sain sighed.

"You must have dropped it before we ran here," Kent sighed.

Sain grinned, sheepishly. Kent sighed and scooted over to the far side of the rock, and began to push all of their supplies toward the middle of the rock.

"Sain, we should--gah!"

Suddenly, a loud sucking sound could be heard, and the water's speed increased dramatically. The water rose considerably, splashing up on the rock, and…

…Dragging Kent along with it.

Kent yelped as he was dragged under the dark depths. Sain shouted, and leapt across the rock, grabbing Kent's hand, seconds before he was dragged under completely. Kent was fully soaked now; only his head and neck bobbed up and down in the gray, murky water. He sputtered water and held onto Sain's hand for dear life.

The water's speed increased once again, and bits of debris swirled around the valley. A clump of branches came dangerously close to hitting Kent, and a log was thrown against their rock, missing Sain's face by mere inches. Gripping Kent's hand, he prepared to tug him back to shore, before feeling a harsh shudder from the hand he was grasping.

He looked up at Kent and gasped. As the waters swirled, a large piece of debris hit Kent in the leg, causing another shudder to run up the cavalier's body. Kent gasped; his leg now floated at an awkward and painful angle, and the pulling and swirling of the waves around him certainly didn't help.

Summoning the last of his strength, Sain managed to heave the flame-haired knight up onto the rock, and onto his lap.

Wait… what?

Sain quickly pulled him off, and laid him on the rock. Still coughing, he opened his eyes, and a grimace set on his face. Sain crawled closer to him, moving up next to his shaking form.

"Kent?" He asked, bending over his shivering friend.

Kent coughed in reply, then sat up. He blinked, and then suddenly groaned as he moved his left leg.

"Kent! Kent, don't move, your leg's broken, I think!" Sain gasped, and then rummaged through their supply bag.

Even though his face was set to a grimace, Kent still managed a pained smile. "Sain, you sounded just like Wil just then."

He stopped rummaging through their supplies, and blushed, looking up. "Did I?"

Kent chuckled softly. He reached over and ran his hand through Sain's hair. It was, he decided, the single softest thing he had ever felt.

Suddenly noticing Sain's beet-red face, he cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. He felt a small blush spread across his own cheeks, and he looked away from Sain's face.

Sain shifted uncomfortably, and then slowly returned to shifting through their supplies. "We… we need to bandage up your leg, and tight." He forced the blush to leave his face. "No mater what you say, Kent, you need to bandage it up. It will heal faster."

Mentally shoving away his predicted refusal, he sighed, resigned.

"All right. What is it that you will have me do?" The red head asked.

Sain considered the question, and then flushed when he came to the answer. Putting all perverse thoughts aside, he said, "I need you to remove your breeches."

"What?" Kent asked, surprised.

"We need to bandage up your leg, Kent, and there's no doing that while you have pants on."

Sain couldn't help but grin as he said this, thinking about what Legault would do in this situation.

Kent sighed and, painstakingly, began to take off his pants. To his embarrassment, he couldn't bend over far enough to remove them, or else hurt himself badly because of his leg. So, there was only one thing he could do.

Kent paused. "Sain, I…." He flushed.

Sain gave him a half-curious, half _are-you-insane_ look.

Kent grinned, embarrassed. "I can't get my pants off."

Sain laughed at this, and asked, "Are you asking for my help?"

Kent rolled his eyes, grinning in spite of himself, and said, "Just get these cursed things off of me."

Sain moved closer to his friend, and reached over to his waist. He felt a sudden shock as his hand made contact with Kent's hip. Slowly, he reached his hands into Kent's pants, fighting off a blush. Pulling them slowly downward, subconsciously avoiding the hurt leg, he eased the tan pair of pants off his red-haired friend.

"Boxers guy, eh?" Sain asked, cheerfully, hiding his blush as he busied himself with the tangle of bandages.

Kent flushed. If someone had told him that Sain would ask him that before today, he would have questioned their sanity.

As Sain turned back toward his friend, he held out the bandages. "Do you need my help again?" He grinned, knowing the answer already.

"It's not like I can do it myself, if that's what you're asking," Kent shrugged.

Sain grinned and rolled his eyes, and then started to work on wrapping up Kent's leg. He slowly slipped the bandage around his ankle, and tied it there. Then, he winded it around his leg until it reached up to his knee, and cut it off with his teeth. He tied a knot there at the top.

"Well, there you go! It looks like it's getting dark, we should be getting to sleep soon, if not now."

By this time, the rain had stopped, and the water around them eased, and became still. It was safe again, and indeed, it was getting very late.

Sain glanced around, and once again remembered the absence of his bedroll. "Kent, I must ask you a favor."

"What is it, Sain?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Kent blinked. "What?"

Sain, realizing what his innocent question had turned out to sound like, shook his head wildly. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I lost my bedroll, as you pointed out to me earlier, and… It is a bit cold out here…"

Kent smiled, his heart slowing down a bit. "Of course, Sain. We've shared bedrolls before."

Sain sighed, pulled off his tunic, and climbed into Kent's bedroll. Kent pulled off his tunic as well, and crawled over and carefully slid into bed. Brushing up against Kent by accident, Sain realized that the only thing that Kent was wearing was his boxers.

It was a good thing it was dark, because Sain turned bright red. Slightly inappropriate, but not necessarily unwelcome, thoughts began to cross his mind.

Sain suppressed a sigh. This would be a long night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(1) Uhhh… keep in mind, the clearing is, like, 30 feet across. So it's not like this whole thing happens in slow mo or something like that. It's just taking a long time for the water to reach them.

(2) --shrugs--I didn't know how else to strand them somewhere. Sorry about the lame plot twist.

I may not update for a while, seeing as we'll be having guests stay over at our house for a month, and our homework at school is picking up. So, I apologize in advance, I may not update this for a few days. But then, I'm really getting into this story, I love the couple, and I love to write. So, knowing my unpredictability, I will end up doing something completely spontaneous and ridiculous.

Wil: Wow. That was a lot of big words.

Pyro: Shut up.

And thank Kurai, my Beta, for checking this for me!

Well, Anywhoo, how did you like it? Love? Hate? Review? Please?


	4. It was a Dream Only a Dream

Two Knights and a Mission, Chapter 4 -- It was a dream… only a dream… 

WOOT! Chapter 4 already! We're on a ROLL!

Aaah, heck, who am I kidding? I took FOREVER to update.

Once again, sorry about the late update. My computer went all spastic on me. Sorry. Can't fix what I don't cause.

Random fact: I have 1-10 of DN Angel, by the brilliant Yukiru Sugisaki. It RULES. And read some of the SaotoshixDaisuke fanfics, they're awesome. But, seriously. Haven't you noticed that the author was dropping, like, some SERIOUS hints throughout the story about Daisuke and Saotoshi? Like, for example… when Sao was carrying Dai when Dai had fainted, all of the girls were fangirl-ing him and saying that they look 'so cute together'. I'm not kidding. Awesome, no? I just think that they should stop dropping subtle hints, and start hitting it head-on with Yaoiness!

Anyhow, I can ramble on and on about this. So I'll stop now, before you die of my spasticness. –glomps Wil-

(I have a thing for glomping Wil, don't I?)

Okay, in this chapter, things are going to heat up. –giggle- Yeah, _**you** _know what I mean. So, if Yaoi makes you twitchy, well… you should have left already.

**Disclaimer: A little logic lesson: If I'm on writing about Fire Emblem, wouldn't it be common sense that I DON'T own it?**

Aaanyways, I love writing. It is the LOVE OF MY LIFE! –glomps the computer screen- It killed me that I couldn't update, but I told myself that I'd write a lot during the time period of no-updates, so that I could update a lot when my internet finally started working again. And… it… WORKED!

Okay, here's the story. Sorry about the OOC-ness, Kent's on a bit of a sugar high.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sain moaned as Kent slipped his hand into his boxers. Moving slowly, as not to hurt Kent's injured leg, Sain moved toward Kent's boxers as well. Being as careful as his hormones would allow, he eased them off Kent's hips, slowly—

"_Sain_!"

Sain was jolted out of his dream by Kent's shout. He dully registered that Kent had been shouting his name for a few minutes now.

_So… it wasn't just in the dream…he really did shout my name in real life…_ he thought, foggily.

_Wait._

His dream came rushing back to him, every detail as clear as the red-haired person in front of him. He flushed at the cavalier before him, recalling what he almost did with him…

It was a dream… only a dream… it was all just a dream… 

For some reason, he had a hard time calming himself down.

"Sain, you were… moaning…" Kent explained quietly.

Sain looked up at Kent with unmasked alarm. It was then that he noticed the amused look in his eye.

"So… who was it _this_ time?" He asked, with a roll of his eyes.

"Wh-what?" Sain asked, bleary and confused.

Kent gave him an uncharacteristically playful roll of his eyes, and tweaked his nose, to which Sain nearly fell over in surprise.

"I mean, let's add all of this up: You were moaning. You were begging 'more, please, more…' and you… are down to your boxers!" He finished, with a laugh.

Sain flushed. Oh. _That_.

Then, he froze. Had he said a name? Had he… said… _Kent's_ name? No, of course not, Kent would have mentioned that by now… and he wouldn't be this calm about it…

"So, I repeat: Who was it _this_ time?" Kent asked.

He had a huge grin on his face, as if amused by his friend's perverse fantasies.

"You don't want to know." He answered, curtly.

"Aaaaaw, c'mon!" Kent begged, propping himself up on his elbows, looking very much like an excited Wil. "Okay, then, let's start with a simple question: Was it a girl, or a boy?"

Sain gawked; he hadn't expected that question. Kent very well knew… er, _thought_… that Sain was perfectly strait.

"I'm not going to answer that!" he answered, flushing.

Kent gawked. "Omigod…" he grinned. "IT WAS A GUY?"

"How did you know?" Sain demanded, angrily.

Kent sighed. "You would have admitted it proudly, and then followed up with all of the nauseating details, had it been a girl."

"True." Sain sighed.

"So… who was it?" Kent asked, eyes shining mischievously in the moonlight.

"I'm NOT going to answer that!" He grumbled, stiffly, as he lay down and turned his back to Kent.

Kent scooted closer to Sain. "I know it wasn't Raven; he would KILL you… And you weren't exactly screaming for mercy, though you _were_ screaming…"

Sain gawked. Kent was trying to GUESS who he had slept with in the dream?

"It probably wasn't Legault or Heath; I mean, they've slept with _each other_ probably a hundred times…"

Sain blinked. He _really_ didn't want to know.

Kent continued, "And, I'm _guessing_, and this is just a wild shot in the dark, but I'm _GUESSING_… that it wasn't Lord Wallace?"

At that, both of them burst into laughter.

"No, it wasn't him." Sain replied, through a snicker. Then, he thought… "Oh, GOD, _bad_ mental images…" He grabbed his head and shook it, as if to rid himself of something attached to his forehead.

Kent wrinkled up his nose in agreement.

"Anyway, back to the fascinating task at hand. Was it… Wil?"

"Naah, he's got Rath."

"True, true… now how about… Hector?"

"Have you, or have you not, heard him and Eliwood late at night?"

"Also true. Well, how about… Lowen?"

Sain realized with a sudden jolt of terror that Kent was going to name off every guy in the army until only he, Kent, was left.

"I'm not going to answer your question, Kent."

"Ooooh, so it WAS Lowen?"

"NO!" He exclaimed, cringing.

"Okay, so was it—"

"I'm not going to answer your question, Kent." Sain sung, in a mocking tone.

"Fine, fine… go back to bed, Sir Sain, see if I care." He mocked, sticking his tongue out at him.

_He must be on a **serious** sugar high or something._

Sain rolled over once again so that his back was facing him. _I can't let him find out…_

Sain closed his eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

Kent just sighed, immediately snapping out of his playful mood. He didn't know why the thought of Sain sleeping with someone else bothered him so much. Especially the thought of sleeping with another man… he knew that all of the relationships with women were a huge joke for Sain, but with a _man…_

Kent shook his head, and lay down. He _had_ to get some sleep…

His last thought was, _But I could have sworn that he said **my **name in his sleep…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sain groaned as he slowly dragged himself into consciousness. He hadn't had any more sick dreams, which was just as well; he didn't think that his hormones could've taken much more.

He opened his eyes, and lazily took in his surroundings. The sun was shining through in streaks through the forest around them, and the floodwaters hadn't yet receded; they were sitting in the middle of the lake on a giant, gray stone.

He groaned again as he attempted to roll himself out of Kent's bedroll, and failed miserably. He ended up on his side, facing Kent.

Kent's eyes were closed. His strong chest was rising and falling in a rhythmetic motion. He looked so peaceful, lying there… he felt the sudden urge to-

"Good morning, pervert."

Sain jumped at the sudden lack of silence. Shaking himself, he replied, "Good morning, Kent."

"So…. Any more fascinating dreams since we last talked?"

Sain flushed, remembering the occurrences of last night. "No."

"Well, _that's_ good." Kent opened his eyes and sat up. "Wouldn't want you having fun without me."

That small comment made Sain blink in confusion. "Wh-what?"

"Aaah, nothing."

Kent sneezed. "Has it gotten hotter since yesterday? Or is it just me?"

Sain blinked at him, and answered, "No… if anything, it's gotten colder." He glanced around at their surroundings. "The floodwaters still haven't let up, and your leg is too badly hurt to swim somewhere…" he let his voice trail off as Kent shifted his leg underneath him uncomfortably.

Kent sneezed again, and grumbled, "And I think I'm sick…"

Sain leaned over and put his hand on Kent's forehead. Kent jumped at the sudden touch; his hand was _cold…_

"Kent… you're _burning up_!" Sain exclaimed, eyes widening.

Kent didn't object as Sain lay him back down on his bedroll. "You're sick, Kent."

"So're you, Sain." Kent answered with a smirk, his words slurred by his exhaustion.

Sain grinned. "Not what I meant."

Kent sighed. "Yeah. But, seriously. Who _was_ it in your dream?"

Sain winced. "Please don't ask."

"Too late."

"I'm not telling."

"Fine."

"…"

"You know, I'll bug you until you tell me."

"I won't tell you who it was."

Silence.

"Do you like them?"

Silence once again.

"What?"

"Do you _like_ them?" Kent asked again, slightly irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you _in love_ with them?" Kent asked bluntly.

"I'm… not sure." Sain admitted, with a sigh.

Kent sighed. He was getting nowhere.

"You either are, or you aren't."

"Not true."

Kent sighed again.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Kent looked over at Sain, confused. "What?"

"Have you ever been _in love_?"

Kent ran his hand through his red hair. "I… I think so."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pyro: My, my, what an interesting personality you have.

Sain: All the better to… DRIVE YOU CRAZY WITH, MY DEAR! –cackles-

Pyro: 0.o

(Ehm… sorry. .;; I just saw the play, Little Red Riding Hood, and I couldn't resist the little reference. JOY!)

Anywhoo, like? No like? Be sure to tell me once you push the little purpleish-blueish button down there

NOTE: I am COMPLETELY redoing this fic. I probably won't start on it until I finish 'Switches', so you'll have a while to wait But it'll be worth it. Still the same plot… stuck somewhere, ect… but I have to find a new way for them to get stuck… I didn't like the way I did this one. Anyone have any ideas?

Anyways, for more info on this, check out my profile. Catch ya later!

Pyro


End file.
